Rain
by StephiiDd
Summary: While its raining at the temple, Kimiko is sat reflecting over the past few years until Raimundo brings her out of thought.


It had done nothing but rain all day, the monks first day off in months (Five months, two weeks and four days, but who's counting?) and Kimiko was stuck inside, sat by the window admiring the gentle storm.

Sitting with her right side against the back of the sofa, knees tucked up and arms folded on the window ledge with her head placed gently on them she couldn't help but let her mind wander.

They'd all been at the temple four years now, and even though some of the times were tough – Raimundo joining Wuya; Omi being forced to join the heylin side – she knew she would never change any of the memories for anything - Especially not the times with Rai.

Raimundo. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. When they first met four years ago, she found him to be intriguing, after their first few days in the temple she realised she had gained a small crush on the Brazilian, yet when he left for Wuya she couldn't help but feel confused with her feelings for him, thinking it was best to focus on being friends she always tried to get rid of that crush – which unfortunately for her – had grown into an even bigger one around the time he became Shoku Warrior. From that point on she knew this crush would never go, but she still hadn't been brave enough to tell him how she truly felt.

"What's making you blush, girl?"

Kimiko snapped out of her thoughts to see the handsome Brazilian sat next to her, grinning his well-known cocky grin. She hadn't realised her thoughts had caused her to blush, yet alone cause her to smile to herself.

"Oh, it's nothing" she lied. "I was just watching the rain."

The Brazilian boy continued to stare at her, admiring how her cheeks blushed to an even darker shade, God she was beautiful.

"What?" she asked with a gentle voice, she decided to turn her head back to facing the glass window as a hope to hide her now very rosy cheeks. She could feel him still gazing at her, but decided not to say anything, enjoying the thought of his emerald green eyes watching over her.

After a few moments of silence, she decided to speak up again.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" She asked as she watched all the little raindrops drip down the glass panel.

"Yeah" he said, never once taking his eyes off of her. She turned her sapphire blue gaze to him; quickly he turned his head to look out the window, blushing instantly. She quietly giggled but still continued to look at him. After a few moments he turned back to facing her, sapphire met emerald as they gazed at each other, Raimundo noticed the corner of Kimiko's lip curl up into a sweet half smile.

He was in love, and he knew it.

Every ounce of his body told him to kiss her, he wanted to so badly, when he thought of a way.

"Hey Kim" he said, his words sounding gentle and light hearted.

"Yeah?"

"You've got something just next to your eye-" Instantly her left hand was up, trying to find this so called thing around her eye. "Here, let me."

"Thanks Rai" she closed her eyes expecting to feel his fingers brush something from her eye, when instead she felt his hand cup her left cheek. In a split second she felt his lips gently press against hers, a few moments later he pulled away – his hand still on her cheek, which was now covered with her petite hand. He grinned just as she pulled him back in for another kiss, this one filled with more passion. Raimundo gently pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the Japanese girl.

She slid one of her arms up Raimundo's chest and around his neck, she never wanted this moment to end, she was tempted to pinch herself just to make sure she wasn't really dreaming. After a few minutes they pulled away with a need for oxygen. Raimundo rested his forehead against hers and once again, sapphire met emerald.

"Kimiko" He whispered, slightly breathless. "Will you be mine?"

He saw her eyes tear up the slightest as a huge grin grew across her face

"Yes!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms further round his neck, causing them both to fall backwards on the sofa. They giggled together, adjusting their positions so they could lie and watch the rain. Raimundo placed a kiss on Kimiko's forehead, as he looked out the window.

He had a reason to like the rain now.


End file.
